disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Anime Dreams Resort:35 Years of Memories Boxset
CD1:1983-Grand Opening # David Bowie-Lets Dance # Spanadu Ballet-True # Elton John-I'm Still Standing # Robert Plant-Big Log # Rob Stewart-Baby Jane # Eurythmics-Sweet Dreams are Made of These # UB48-Red Red Wine # Prince-1999 # Def Leppard-Photograph # Phill Collins-You Cant Hurry Love CD 2:1988-5th Anniversary # REM-Orange Crush # Taylor Dayne-Tell it to my Heart # John Jett-I Hate myself for loving You # Kylie-I Shall be so Lucky # Yazz-The Only Way is Up # Bros-When will I be Famous # Elton John- I Don't wanna go # Bon Jovi-Bad Medicine # Whitney Hudson-One Moment in Time # Poison-Every Rose Has it Thorns CD 3:1994-10 Anniversary # Blur-Girls and Boys # Green Day-Basket Case # Oasis-Live Forever # SoundGarden-Black Hole Sun # Weezer-Buddy Holly # Boys II Men-Ill Make Love to You # Real 2 Real-I Like to Move It # East 17-Stay Another Day # Pearl Jam-Better Man # Elton John-Can You Feel the Love Tonight(From Disneys The Lion King) CD 4:1998-15th Anniversary # The Offspring-Pretty Fly # StarDust-Music Sounds Better with You # Cher-Beileve # Underword-Born Slippy # Run DMC Ft Jason Nevins-Its Like That # HIM-Heartless # Peter Andre-Kiss The Girl(From Disneys The Little Mermaid) # Sera Myu - La Solider # The Lighting Seeds-Three Lions 98 # B Witched-Cest La Vie CD 5:2003-20th Anniversary # Linkin Park-Numb # Jet-Are You Gonna Be My Girl # HIM-Funeral of Hearts # The White Sprites-Seven Nation Army # Blue Ft Elton John-Sorry Seems to Be The Hardest Word # Fountains of Wanye-Staceys Mom # The Darkness-I Beileve a Thing called Love # Coldplay-Clocks # Kylie-Slow # Elton John-Are You Ready For Love(2003 Remastered) CD 6:2008-25th Anniversary # ON/OFF-Two Heartbeats and Red Sin(From Vampire Knight) # Foo Fighters-The Pretender # Kid Rock-All Summer Long # Pendulum-Propane Nightmares # The Kooks-Always I Need to Be # Coldplay-Vida la Vida # Kaiser Chiefs-Never Miss a Beat # U2-Get on Your Boots # Camp Rock-We Rock # Versailles-Sympathia CD 7:2013-30th Anniversary # Ed Sheeran-The A Team # Black Veil Brides-In The End # Katy Perry-Roar # Idina Manzel-Let it go(From Disneys Frozen) # Robin Thicke-Blurred Lines(Clean,No Rap) # Daft Punk-Get Lucky # Fall Out Boy-My Songs know what you did in the dark # John Newman-Love me Again # HIM-All Lips go Blue # David Bowie-The Next Day CD 8:2018-35th Anniversary NOTE: This CD is made by Owl City (I mean Owl City ONLY) for the 35th Anniversary of Anime Dreams Resort. # One Last Time # Bridge over Troubled Water (feat. B.o.B, Lil Wayne and Jay-Z) # Fireflies (From 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky’s RollerCoaster Tycoon) # Vanilla Twilight # How Far I’ll Go (feat. DJ Khaled) # Castle on the Hill # If My Heart was a House # This Isn’t the End DVD # Making of the Anniversary:Documentary # Cast of Supernatural The Musical-A Single Man Tear(Music Video) # Kingsman The Golden Circle DVD/Blu Ray Trailer Category:Anime Dreams Resort CDs Category:Boxsets Category:Anime Dreams Resort